


Naive

by robotic_chaos



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders (TV 1990), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: BTW, I really like this, M/M, So i hope you do too, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotic_chaos/pseuds/robotic_chaos
Summary: Ponyboy isn't stupid. Just naive.
Relationships: Randy Adderson/Ponyboy Curtis
Kudos: 42





	Naive

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely a work of fiction ; written during a car ride ; short ; kinda repetitive ; based on the characters in the show not the movie so please keep that in mind ; also please watch the show, it’s great

Pony was young, and it turn, it led folks to assume he was stupid. His brothers wouldn’t argue with that.

He wasn’t stupid, though, and his grades could attest to it. His teachers knew better than anyone, he was not dumb. Again, Soda and Darry would have something to say about that. Probably something like “If only he could use his head outside of school instead followin’ his heart all the time!”

No. He wasn’t stupid. A better word would be naive. Yeah, that. He’s gone through every bad thing in the world and yet he was somehow still just as naive as a little kid.

Now, Randy knew this better than anyone else. He and Pony were friends. He watched the younger, observed him. He had an innocence to him that nobody thought capable of a greaser. A gentleness that oozed out of him, alarming to those not accustomed to it.

Randy thought Ponyboy was naive, and he loved it. It made life more simple. Naive isn’t always bad, and Randy learned that from the younger.

One day, Randy decided to share his true feelings with other. He told Pony how he felt giddy around him, but still comfortable. He said how the boy was always able to coax the truth out of almost anyone, with gentleness and determination. He said how much he loved these things. How much he loved him.

Pony was confused. He had no clue how to respond to that. He hadn’t been well-versed in this topic. Boys, girls, stuff that goes on between two people. With everything else going on, nobody had time to tell him much. All he got was what books and health classes could teach him.

This-This wasn’t like that though. This was feelings, and love, and Pony knew some about that.

He knew his feelings.

And he felt the same.

~~~~fin~~~~


End file.
